


Process of Healing

by Lilytha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilytha/pseuds/Lilytha
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hitting a person with a whip was something Bellamy never expected to do. Even though the Grounder deserved it, it didn't sit right with him. Now watching his sister cut herself with the Grounders poison covered knife, Bellamy felt sick. His relationship with his sister has gone downhill since their landing on earth but seeing her in such a state still broke his heart.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Process of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with while daydreaming after watching as far as season 3 of The 100.
> 
> Characters aren't mine the Idea is though.
> 
> I wrote a good 80% of this at 3 a.m so my apologies for grammar mistakes and possibly (very) not staying in the right time.
> 
> Corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Enjoy reading. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitting a person with a whip was something Bellamy never expected to do. Even though the Grounder deserved it, it didn't sit right with him. Now watching his sister cut herself with the Grounders poison covered knife, Bellamy felt sick. His relationship with his sister has gone downhill since their landing on earth but seeing her in such a state still broke his heart. 

Watching Octavia point to the different vials laying on the floor before her with the tip of the knife Bellamy felt worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. His eyes fell shut without him noticing as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Without realising he stood there until the hurried footsteps of Clark and Raven drew him out of it. 

Snapping his eyes open he looked around to see Octavia holding a cloth to her injured arm infant of him. Turning back he saw the two girls hurrying down the ladder with a vial containing a clear-ish liquid in Clarkson hand. The antidote. 

Turning back to his front he looked at their captive Grounder. Blood was running down his chest and sides from where Bellamy hit him with the makeshift whip. Two burn marks adorned his chest from where he saw Raven press the cables,electrocution him, moments before he closed his eyes. His hand which was still penetrated by his weapon hung loosely from his restraints. It must hurt. 

Scanning over the groundless body again he took in his markings. Black ink decorating his chest, arms and neck. Bellamy thought they suited the Grounder very well. Glancing up from the markings he looked straight at the Grounders face. He was surprised to see him starring right back at him. 

One of the Grounders eyes was closed,bloody and swollen, the whip must have hit him in the face once. His other eye was narrowed and seemed to be staring right through his soul. Holding the gaze a little longer before breaking it, bellamy instead started to focus on his sister. 

Octavia by now had bound her wound in a strip of cloth, no doubt she would soon head down to take the antidote. Taking a few steps forward he came to a stop next to her seated form. Placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her lower arm he gently pulled her off the floor. 

'Come on. You need to take the antidote.',was the only thing spoken. Octavia confirmed with a nod of her head and together they turned around and headed for the ladder. 

Letting his sister decent befor him he spared one last glance to the Grounder. Although he is of no threat to anyone and couldn't possible escape his binds in his current state, he decided it was best if he send someone up to guard their captive. Thinking of the possible candidates for the job he too started to climb down the ladder. 

On the floor below he saw Clark dripping some of the antidote into Octavias mouth. Finn lay still on the table, his wound clothed in fresh strips. Raven was sat next to him on the little space left on the table, dabbing the sweat off his forehead with a wet rag. 

Not wanting to stay with the sick any longer then he had to, Bellamy walked towards the door. Pushing the parachute aside he stepped outside into the fresh air. The sight that greeted him was chaotic. The 100 were running around wildly to complete one task or another. Some stood around a big bloody table preparing todays dinner. Others were carrying more materials to complete the last parts of the wall surrounding the camp. 

All in all it was more of an organised chaos then anything. Spotting some of his close followers standing or in some cases sitting around the fire he headed straight over to them. Finding himself not really caring about who of the was to be guarding the grounder he just spoke to all of them, let them decide. 

'One of you head up and guard the Grounder. Don't let my sister anywhere near him. If I find out you let her up there you will face the consequences.' 

The group shared a look before turning back towards him and giving him a firm nod. Satisfied with their answer Bellamy headed towards the entrance. Maybe a walk or two around the camp would help him clear his head to better think about future steps. 

Heading out and waiting for them to close the gates behind him he started his walk in a slower tempo then his usuall hurried one. 

Thoughts were racing through his head. Memories of long ago or stuff that happened in recent times it all created a big mess in his mind. Sorting through it he walked the round in silence. Only after his head was clear again did he start to think of the close future. 

What were they to do for a stable supplier of food? How could they improve the camp to make it more secure? Could they make better living arrangements before winter hit them so none of them would suffer from cold ? What should they do about the grounders? And what was he supposed to do with their captive? 

Trying to find some solutions for these question he didn't notice the passage of time. One round turned into two, two turned into three, three soon turned into four and when he finally came out of his thoughts he was about to finish round 9. Looking up he saw the sunlight was disappearing from the sky. 

Realising that he was probably out here for a few hours by now he hurried up to get back to the entrance. Soon he was back in camp and heading towards the drop ship. Clark came walking out as he was about 6 meters away from it and as she saw him she started to make his way over to him. Stopping only a few steps in front of him she immediately opened her mouth to speak. 

'The grounder is refusing any and all treatment. He won't let me or anyone else near him.', she said. 

'And why should that be any of my concern? If he wants to suffer then let him suffer. After all he deserves it for what he did to Finn.', was his reply. 

'Well we need him for information don't we? If you have any other grounders hidden away in here then yeah we could leave him be but right now he is the only one that can give us anything on the others. So do you still think we should leave him without treatment?', Clarke snarked. 

Rolling his eyes Bellamy shouldered his way passed her and continued his way towards the drop ship. He saw most of his close followers still around the fire, two were standing guard and he supposed one of them was up there with the Grounder just as he had ordered. 

Opening the makeshift door he stepped inside before turning back around to clark who had followed him right back in. 

'I guess not but what are we supposed to really do if he refuses treatment huh? Should we force him again? If you haven't noticed before Princess he doesn't react to anything. So tell me how, hmm?', He snarked right back at her. 

Not letting herself be annoyed by him Clark glared at him for but a moment before her face became calm again. 

'Well we could try to send Octavia up there to try and treat him. I mean he did seem to react when she-' 

'No. Octavia won't go anywhere near him. He already took and hurt her once. I will not have her be with him alone or with others.', Bellamy interrupted her. 

'Then who do you suppose we send up there because we already tryed everyone else.',she glared at him again.

'Easy. I'll just go up there myself. It can't be that hard to clean the wounds of someone who can't really move.', was given as an answer. 

After that they glared at each other for a while before clark let out a sigh and turned around to the table with finn and all the somewhat medical equipment they had. 

'Fine then let me show you how to clean wounds before you end up giving him blood poisoning.', clark sighed. 

Not all to happy but understanding why that was needed he followed clark the few steps towards their medical equipment and let her tell him what he was supposed to do. 

Not even 10 minutes later he was climbing up the ladder with a little alcohol and some cloth in one of his arms. Water and bandages were already placed upstairs so he only needed a little more. 

Up there he saw one of his followers sitting on a crate eating some rations while watching the grounder. Waving his hand at him dismissively he watched the guy climb down the ladder. He wouldn't be needed up here for the moment and bellamy didn't want anymore people to know that he himself would take care of someone like this Grounder.

Nevertheless he knew that someone had to get it done, better sooner then later. Stepping closer to the guy Bellamy placed the two items down on the small table next to the bucket of water and the bandages. Now that he sees it he noticed the already bloodied cloth hanging from the bucket. 

Taking the fresh cloth in hand he dunked into the water, ringing it out roughly after. Now equipped with the cloth he turned around and walked towards the Grounder. 

The Grounder was starring at him harshly as he advanced towards him. His one open eye narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly. He watched Bellamys every move right until he was only a good 4 steps away from. He straightened upright and starred down at Bellamy. 

Looking into the Grounders eyes Bellamy steps up to him and moves the wet cloth up to start cleaning his chest. The Grounder, unlike what Clarke said doesn't so much as twitch as he moves the cloth around to clean up the blood. 

The staring lasts a little longer until Bellamy drops his gaze to actually see what he is doing. He moves the cloth over the Grounders left pec where one of the lighter wounds sat. The sking there was slightly ripped off but it wasn't an outright open wound so Bellamy didn't have that much to clean. After a few carefully passes the wound was clean enough and he stepped back and turned back to the little table to clean out the cloth befor going to the next wound. 

Back befor the Grounder, Bellamy started on the wound on his abs. It was a long deep gash, blood rolling down and vanishing into the Grounders pants. As carefully as he could he started to clean up the blood around the wound befor getting to the edges and then over the gash itself. Unlike the wound on his pen this one would need a bandage. With the gash cleaned of blood he turned to grab the moonshine which served as the best disinfectant they possesed. 

He let some of the liquid drip onto the wound and looked up at the Grounders face to see if he had any reaction to the stinging that is surely there. What he saw was the Grounder starring at him like he had when he came up here. 

,Does he seriously feel no pain or is he just not showing it?, Bellamy wondered. 

Looking back down he poured the liquid over the wound fully befor cleaning off the extra and starting to wrap a bandage around his abs. He went around three times and tied it of tight so it wouldn't slip, just as Clarke instructed. 

This process repeated itself until all of the Grounders wounds were taken care of. The only parts left were his head and his impaled hand. Wringing the cloth out once again Bellamy saw that the clear water had turned a deep red with the blood. Deciding to switch the water for the last two wounds which seemed to be the worst of them, he took the bucket in hand and began to walk towards the ladder. 

'I'll switch out the water', Bellamy mumbled. He wasn't to sure of he said it to himself or the Grounder. 

Opening the trap door to the ladder he stepped down. Reaching the bottom he looked around. Some time has passed and it was dark so the only ones stipp awake by now should be the night watch. 

He saw Finn on the table and Raven on a chair a little away from him. Both were asleep. Not wanting to wake the two as they had a long day he walked to the door as quite and quick as he could. 

Once outside he spotted Clarke sitting at the bottom of the ramp. She was starring up at the nightsky, possibly trying to spot the ark. Coming up next to her he too looked up for a moment. 

The sky was black and cloudless giving perfect view of the endless number of stars. Some shine bright while some were close to impossible to see. It was truly one of the most beautifull sights the earth had to offer. From what he had seen so far the earth held many beautifull things, like the blue butterflyes Octavia had told him about and he had seen later on on his own while out on watch around the camp. Remembering that he still had a task to fulfil Bellamy was about to move away when clark started to speak.  
'How is the cleanup going ?', She asked. 

Thinking about it he didn't have any of the trouble Clarke talked about. The Grounder didn't so much as flinch or move away from his touch once so far. Only starred at him the entire time. 

'Its been going smoothly, none of the problems you told me about happened. ', was his reply. 

'Thats weird. I would have expected him to fight against it from you the most. Afterall you were the one that put most of those wounds on him.', she mumbled in thought, trying to come up with an explanation for that it seemed 

'Yeah well its working so if you'll excuse me Princess, I still have a little to go.', he said, walking forward to empty the bloody bucket. 

He dumped the water a little behind the dropship. Most people only step here to relief themselves so it's not like anyone would really notice. 

Back at the dropship he refilled the bucket. The water had gotten even colder with the night temperatures. It wasn't warm befor by any means but at least it didn't freeze you to the touch. Not giving it anymore thought Bellamy climbed up the ladder once again. Putting the bucked on the little table he turned around and closed the trap door again. 

Dunking the now cleaner cloth into the water he wrung it out shortly while he decided on which wound he would start. Remembering that the metal tool was still penetrating the Grounders hand he decided to clean that first. That means he had to pull the thing out first so he placed the cloth on the buckets edge so he had both hands free. 

Turning towards the man again he moved to where his hand was hung in midair, held there by his binds. Stopping befor his hand he took a look at it first. 

Blood, both dried and not was clinging to the metal. Some ran down the Grounders palm and wrist, circling around there with the cable holding him in place. The wound wasn't bleeding openly anymore, that would change as soon as he pulled out the offending metal thing though. 

Deciding to just get over with it Bellamy reached up to the handle with his right hand only for the Grounder, who until now had done nothing but stare at him, closed his fist tightly around the object. Baffed at his sudden defiance Bellamy stood still for a moment befor turning his head to glare at the man who, unsurprisingly was still looking at him. Not wanting to deal with the guys defiance now of all times Bellamy decided to voice his thoughts. 

'You are seriously going to deny my help now ? Why not with all the other wounds I took care of until now, huh?', Bellamy asked. 

The Grounder only continued to stare at him, not moving anymore then to tighten his fist even further. 

'Right.....You probably don't understand a word im saying right now..', He sighed. 

Looking into the mans eyes Bellamy though of how to possible ask or show the Grounder what he said but he came up with nothing. The day has been long and Bellamy was starting to get a little tired himself so he couldn't think about stuff like that now. 

Sighing once again he glanced back at the mans clenched fist and moved both his hands up to put them on the mans hand. One at his wrist and the other on the Grounders fingers. 

'Come on you let me take care of all the others so let me take care of this one aswell. I have to pull it out so let's get this over with alright?', Bellamy said looking the Grounder in the eyes as he spoke befor focusing on the mans hand. 

Softly trying to pry the Grounders hand open he cupped the mans fingers and started to pull, his other hand moving a little further up his wrist to hold it in place, in case the Grounder tryed to move it away. The Grounders grip held strong and bellamy mumbled out a quiet 'come on' as he put more strength into his pull. 

Shortly after the Grounders grip relaxed and Bellamy was able to pull his fingers away from the metal without further trouble. Sighing in relief he moved his left hand around the Grounders fingers to keep them away from the metal so he could pull it out without further hindrance. His right hand came up around the things handle and he spared the Grounder a glance befor pulling the metal out quickly. 

That certainly got a reaction out of the guy. He grunted and tightened his fingers around Bellamys hand for a brief moment befor relaxing again. The wound, as Bellamy expected started to bled almost immediately. Blood was running out over Bellamys hand and down the Grounders palm and wrist. A few drops fell and shattered on the metal ground, spreading blood over the floor. 

To help stop the blood a little faster Bellamy put both hands around the Grounders palm, one behind and one in front, pressing together. Although it wouldn't do that much it would at least help it crust over a little faster. 

Standing there and doing nothing other then especially holding the guys hand, Bellamy started to feel awkward with the Grounders never wavering gaze still on him. Only now it felt like he was judging him for what he was doing. Seconds passed and Bellamy started to shift on his feet as he felt more awkward by the second. A few seconds later he felt to awkward so he looked to the Grounder again and explained what he was doing, in hopes of feeling less awkward. 

'Its to help slow the bleeding a little faster.', a pause 'so stop starring at me like I killed a baby.', the last part was mumbled to himself as he turned his gaze to the ground. 

This lasted for the next 4 minutes befor Bellamy felt the blood running less and less. Feeling it safe to let go he removed his hands carefully to not make it bleed wildly while he had nothing to press against it. 

This wound needed to be treated fast so he stepped back to the small table, lifting it and moving it next to the Grounders side. Setting it down Bellamy prepared the atrips for the bandage and the moonshine to waste as little time as possible. 

With a breath he took the wet cloth in hand once more and started to clean the wound. With the lightly crusted blood cleaned away it started to bleed again. Moving slightly faster Bellamy cleaned the skin around the wound where the bandage would be placed befor finishing with the wound itself. 

With the blood cleaned and new coming, he dropped the cloth and picked up the moonshine and pouring it overhead wound, a hiss sounding as soon as it touched the open wound. As soon as he was satisfied that the wound was disinfected he placed the moonshine back down and started to wrap the first strip around his hand. The other one followed soon after and both were tied of tightly just as the bandage around his torso. 

Letting out a breath Bellamy let his hands drop down and rest them against the table. Reating a little befor cleaning up the blood from his and the Grounders hand, Bellamy took a moment to slow down and think for a little. 

He thought about Clarke when she told him about this. The problem all of them had with cleaning his wounds was as good as none existent with him. It indeed was a little weird now that he thought about it. It would make more sense if the guy refused treatment from him even more then the others. Afterall who in their right mind would let their abuser act all caring with them afterwards? Then there was the endless gaze. Not once had the Grounder moved his gaze from him. Maybe he had something on his face? Or was he thinking of ways to kill him while he wa-..... 

A growl snapped Bellamy out of his thoughts. Suprised a little yelp slipped past his lips as his gaze snapped towards the Grounder, a startled look on his face. As soon as he realised what was going on and especially what the hell kind of sound just came out of him, Bellamy snapped his slightly open mouth closed and glared at the Grounder. For a split second Bellamy could have sworn he saw amusement flash through the Grounders eyes befor they turned back to his resting poker face. 

Bellamy once again in the present looked back to what he was doing only to find his right and left hand holding onto the Grounders now clean hand and arm. Dropping his hands immediately, he bit the inside of his cheek as a blush spread on his face and neck from the embarrassment he felt. 

Instead of looking at any part of the Grounder he turned towards the little table on his right. He let the bloodied cloth fall into the bucked and once again gripped the edges of the table and lifting it to move it back to its original place. Taking his time to clean the cloth to calm his blush he wrung it out harshly and watched as the light red water drops fell back into the mass. His own hands were still covered in blood as he only cleaned up the worst befor so he though now was as good a time as any to clean up the rest. The last wound could wait. 

A moment later, his hands clean again, he turned back around to take care of the last wound, the one on his head. Damn, he should have done that one befor the one on his hand so the jerk couldn't look at his face as much as he could now. 

Throwing that thought out of his head he stepped up for the last time. This would be over quicker then the last one as the cut was nicely crusted over and wasn't as deep as the one on his left side. 

Cloth in hand he reached up and started to clean away the blood. The crusted blood came of bit by bit. The process a little slower then expected but he couldn't be rougher as Clarke had made it clear that it was important to be as gentle as possible to not irritate the wounds more the necessary. 

While he cleaned up the blood he avoided the Grounders gaze as best as he could but he still found his eyes finding and holding the Grounders eyes from time to time, tearing his gaze away as he noticed himself doing it. 

With the blood cleaned up and the wound free he could now disinfect it. This time however he could not just simply pour it over the guys head so he took one of the bandage strips and dipped it into the moonshine, letting it soak for a few seconds befor picking it up and starting to dab at the wound softly. 

It took him only a minute or two to finish this and he couldn't bandage the side of his head he decided to leave it as it was, clean and open. 

With his hand slowly going down his chest he checked over all the wounds again to see of he missed any. Finding all of them cleaned and taken care of he let his hand drop fully as he sighed in relief. Finally he could get out of here. With that in mind he took a step backwar-... 

'Lincoln' 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear that right or was it just his exhaustion? Baffled his gaze snapped back to the Grounders. 

'..What...?', he asked, unsure. 

'My name. Lincoln.', the Grounder, Lincoln, said. 

Yep that was definantly the Grounder speaking. But wait that was English! Does that mean he could understand them the entire time? 

Surprised, Bellamys mouth fell open slightly, his eyes widened just that bit. He was baffled. 

'So you could understand all of us the entire time and just... let us act like fools?', he asked? 

The only thing Bellamy got as his answer was a grin and the amusement he saw befor returning to the Grou- Lincoln's face. 

'You know you could have avoided all of this if you just talked, right?', Bellamy wanted to confirm. 

'Yes', was Lincolns simple answer. 

The grin was still present on Lincolns face. Bellamy decided that he had had enough of this shit for today. He let out a long sigh and let his head drop slightly. 

'Well then you are and idiot.', he sighed 'Taking that beating was stupid. ', the last part was said to himself. 

Turning his back to Lincoln, Bellamy walked to the table and let the dirty cloth fall on it, moving to close the bottle of moonshine. Not bothering with cleaning up the bloody water and all he walked towards the trap door. 

'I'll deal with you tomorrow.', Bellamy glared at him. 

Instead of opening the trap door to go down he took hold of the ladder leading up and started to climb up. He relocated some of his furs up here because he wouldn't sleep in the same room as Finn and that Raven girl. 

Reaching the top he closed the trap door and walked towards the furs, pulling his jacked of his shoulders and throwing it somewhere in the corner. Soon following the jacked were his shirt and pants, his shoes placed closer to the furs. 

He let himself fall backwards onto the furs and let out a breath as his back hit the makeshift mattress. Closing his eyes he went over the day in his head, the Grounder-.. Lincolns grin the last thing in his mind as he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
